Mute For Dixon
by domisqeek1997
Summary: She's been on her own this for the first 3 months of the outbreak. She hasn't talked to anyone since the entire thing went down. She's forgotten how to speak and loves in the trees. what happens when she decides to put out her neck to save a certain Dixon? Will she be reunited with some lost family? Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

'What the hell is he doing?' I wondered watching him from the safety of my trees. I analyzed every movement the man made. His brown shaggy hair almost covered up his ocean blue eyes completely. He had a crossbow aimed as he walked around stealthily. I watched him like a hawk. When is the last time I talked to a person? The only person I have is myself. It's me, myself and I. I don't even know if I can speak anymore. I talk to myself often to make sure I'm still alive. I'm desperately attempting to keep whatever of my humanity I have left. I was intrigued by his movements, he was so aware of everything, except me of course. He wasn't bad looking, but then again this is the first man I'd seen in months. He had toned arms, so I knew he could be potentially dangerous. I watched him track a deer for a good 20 minutes. I looked to my crossbow and compared them. His was covered in blood more than mine. From the looks of it he bashed a few of the 'world Enders' heads. That's what I call 'em. They are the world Enders. I guess the correct term would be 'zombie' or 'undead' but I call them world Enders. Or sometimes just 'enders'. I leaped from one tree to the other by using the branches that served as pathways. Seems pretty hardcore no? Well as I kid I spent all my time in the woods. I learned a few things. Also once I got chased by a wolf and that was a scaring experience. No one came to look for me; my parents didn't bother with me much. My dad wanted a boy and well my mom… never mind. Let's just say my childhood wasn't a loving one. He finally killed the deer with the shot of one arrow. I watched as I saw a group of Enders make their way towards him. I bit my lip, what do I do?! They got closer and he proceeded to tend to the deer rather than notice. I tried to yell out to him but nothing came out of my throat. I panicked as they got closer he looked up noticing he was surrounded. He swore harshly, his voice full with a southern accent. I wasn't at my fullest strength either. It was getting darker as well; the sun was going to set soon. When's the last time I ate or drank? God I've lost track of time so easily, then again it's easy to do that when you are alone. The man stood up and got out a knife looking between the 10 Enders and the dead deer. He began running at them and stabbing them when they started to overpower him. I cursed myself in my head as I jumped down cursing the pain that shot up my leg. I ran over stabbing the walker that was about to take a chunk out of his neck. He turned around surprised as I shot another walker behind him. I motioned for him to take the deer and get out. I proceeded to stab another ender, 4 left. He was looking at me with an incredulous expression. My motions became dramatic.

"What?" he asked again before finally getting it and looking at me confused. I picked up the deer which almost crushed me under its weight. I handed it to him and pointed the other direction as I shot another walker with an arrow. I saw another group coming from all the noise. Great, I had to be the hero, I thought sourly to myself. I looked behind me and he was gone. 'Well at least I helped someone live' I thought to myself. I was beginning to get tired of being alone. I stabbed another and backed up as I realized the pain in my leg from the fall I had taken. I was outnumbered again as they piled up. I fell backwards the pain in my leg giving out. A zombie fell onto its knees attempting to get to me. I kicked it in the face and another one fell over that one. My breathing started to quicken as I realized this is how I was going to die. All of the sudden my body was lifted off the ground and I watched the group of walkers disappear into the distance. I heard the light breathing of my carrier. My face was aligned with their back. They had a pair of white wings that looked very rugged on his back. It's him! He came back for me!


	2. Chapter 2

I heard the fire crackling in the distance as my body hung limp over the mans body. the pain in my leg was overbearing. i wanted to offer to walk but i still hadn't found my tongue. The redneck hadn't seemed to even break out in a sweat yet from carrying me. i wanted to ask him about the deer, but then again that there was that problem that i couldnt talk. I was slightly scared, I mean he didn't give off the vibe that he was gonna hurt me but at the same time I was an completely useless rag doll that anyone could take advantage of. I guess he could tell I was nervous because he said

"Ya know I ain't gonna hurt ya" he told me, almost in a whisper.

I heard people calling out towards us.

"Daryl are you ok?"

"What the he'll are you carrying?"

"Where have you been man?"

Everyone asked these questions simultaneously. I felt nervous, he was with a group of people! I was good with people before all this shot went down. I definitely wouldn't be good with them now. Also with my lack of speaking. I wasn't mute. I knew I could talk I just seemed to have forgotten how to.

Daryl laid me down gently. "She needs help I think she hurt her ankle" he announced. Everyone looked at him surprised.

"Uh Daryl you can't just bring random people into camp!" One guy exclaimed. He looked like he was balding, he had black hair with gray strands decorating it. I immediately felt uncomfortable.

"Calm down if DARYL of all people brought her then we know she's ok" another guy reasoned. He was dressed slightly militaristic. He had a shaved head and his skin was a deep tan that he had naturally.

"Ya she didn't even want to come here so don't getcha panties in a twist" he reasoned with a southern drawl that seemed to have an unnatural affect on me. My heart fluttered slightly, I always seemed to have thing for guys with southern accents. My parents moved from new York so naturally I had inherited their accent rather than a southern drawl.

"Alright noted. But why did you bring her here?" A girl asked emerging from the shadows. Her skin was dark and her black hair was up in a bun.

He scratched the back of his neck, almost like an embarrassed school boy. It was kind of adorable. Shush, I don't need these thoughts now.

"Well uh, she kinda saved my ads back thur'" he claimed. I shook my head. He would have been fine on his own. I looked around for the deer to only see a zombie making its way towards it. I quickly got out my arrow causing someone to yelp.

"Watch out!" As I shot a narrow right past Daryl and straight into the enders head. Everyone gasped as I walked over and grabbed my arrow out of the enders head. I heard a chuckle and saw the military guy looking at me. "I say we keep her" he announced.

Daryl looked at me still in shock. I moved my hand from him to the deer. Trying to say he needed to eat this right away.

"Why don't you just talk, there somethin' wrong with ya?" Somebody from the crowd asked. Instantly feeling self conscious and looked around at all the faces who were looking at me in confusing. I opened my mouth and realized how dry it was for the first time. I instantly felt woozy and I felt 2 strong arms grab me to keep me steady. It was Daryl and military guys arm.

"Whatcha y'all lookin' at? Get the woman some Dam water!" Daryl ordered and the people scurried along. darly and milutsry guy sat me down against a tree. An older looking man, probably the oldest came up to me and handed me a piece of paper and a pen. I grabbed it and nodded to him to show my thanks. Military guy got up to go check on something.

"My names dale How long have you gone without water?" He asked me.

I thought about it. I shrugged and wrote

_**I don't know. Last time I remember getting water was**_ _**5 days ago.**_

I saw sales and Daryl's eyes widen in surprise and dales too.

A woman with naturally tan skin like military guy came up to me, hers was slightly lighter though. She smiled to me and handed me a bottled water.

"I'm Lori" she smiled. I smiled at her and grabbed it eagerly tearing it open. It was nothing I have ever imagined. The water slid down my throat replenishing me. I groaned in appreciation as I gulped down the contents of the bottle.

"Slow down there girly" Daryl southern voice said. I nodded and blushed slightly. "Do you have a group?" Dale asked crouching next to me.

_**No**_

I wrote down and he looked at me surprised.

"Were you ever with a group?" He asked his voice slightly skeptical.

_**No**_

I wrote once again, much to his surprise.

"How did ya survive out there all by yurself?" Darly asked his tone with heavy skepticism.

I eyed him. As I wrote _**I saved your ass didn't I?**_

A pout formed on his lips as dale chuckled and Lori joined in.

"Darly how bout you go skin the deer and well let her rest for a bit?" Military guy suggested. I nodded, I was already falling asleep slightly right here. I went to stand, and would have crashed down on my face if Daryl's hands wouldn't have reached out in time.

"Damn girl don't be stupid now" he said annoyed. I looked down ashamed, I had forgotten.

Oh no! My eyes searched desperately for my bag and my bed.

"Ya lookin fer ya bag?" He wondered, I nodded.

"Its by the tents. If ya want you can sleep in mine" he offered as he picked me up bridal style. I want to get out my hammock and sleep in the trees, that's the only place I sleep. My hands trembled slightly. I didn't feel safe on the ground.

"Hey now, what's wrong with ya?" He asked, his voice was to less but his eyes showed he was concerned. I grabbed the notebook and wrote

_**I usually don't sleep on the ground**_

He looked at me incredulously. "Hush now you don't have to worry about that you'll be fine ya hear?" He reassured. I nodded as he laid me down on a sleeping bag. My eyes already felt heavy and I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to shouting and rubbed my eyes as I crept out the tent making sure to go un noticed. I saw a man who looked like a police officer hugging the lil boy I saw the day before.

"Carl" he sobbed into the small boys chest as the carl sobbed with him. I saw lori looking surprised but ran to who I assume is her husband. Huh I thought her and military had a thing. She joined in the crying calling police guy rick.

Rick stood up and walked over to military guy bringing him into a hug.

"Thank you so much shane I could have never... I..." rick struggle for words of gratitude as he thanked shane. For what shagging his wife? Whatever, it's not my business.

Shane quickly returned the embrace and started talking to him but i felt like this was a family moment and I shouldn't intrude I walked away. After a few steps I noticed the slight pain in my leg had gotten better. I could move around with ease. Thank god, in bad scarred the shit out of myself. The last thing I need is to be getting injured. I was walking when a I saw a woman folding laundry. Hesitantly I walked up to her. Her eyes slowly raised to meet mine. A soft smile stretched across her lips.

"Hey hun I see you are awake now. How are ya' feeling? Oh you probably need more water!" She exclaimed grabbing a bottle she had tucked neatly in the clothes basket. I nodded appreciatly as I took a small swig and handed it back.

"Than..k" I managed to choke out. It caused some pain but it was worth it.

Her smile softened. "Oh sweetie you had it so rough out there! You don't have to thank me, save your voice. Im carol by the way" she explained reaching her hand out to me. I grabbed it and shook it smiling back. I saw a chubby but big man sitting in the distance watching us like a hawk. It made me uneasy but I met his stare anyway. I saw non love in that mans eyes. I walked away towards the forest. My knife in my holster at my side just incase. These people took me in the least I could do was help feed them. I walked around picking up as many berrys I could find, don't worrying know they aren't poisoned. I studied wildlife survival guides when I was little. I even have one in my bag, and wasn't much to do but read. I heard the snap of a branch and my hand instantly grabbed my knife and I ran to the nearest tree and swum myself on top one of the branches. I sat perched on the branch looking around when I saw Daryl looking around confused. I chuckled, he was looking for me. I hopped down right behind him causing him to jump and aim his arrow at me. He withdrew realizing it was me.

"Damn girl, how'd ya' disappear like that?" He asked in awe.

I smiled and tried to explain myself "I...ee.." my throat croaked out causing me to frown. I paused and then I realized.

"Show...u" I explained pointing at me. Trying to say I'd show him. He nodded meaning he understood me. I ran and jumped latching my hands onto the branch pulling myself up. I looked down and smiled at him

"Damn!" He exclaimed chuckling. "Yur' a fuckin' monkey!"

I climbed down trying to be gentle on my leg.

"Whatcha doin' out 'ere lone?" He asked

I reached into the side bag I kept around my shoulder and handed it to him. It was at least 2 pounds full with berries. He looked inside.

"What if they're poisonous?" He questioned picking one up and looking at it. I shook my head no at him.

"how'd ya know they ain't poisonous? " he asked me.

I looked him straight in the eyes as I grabbed a berry and popped it into my mouth and ate it. His eyes widened slightly be for a smirk stretched onto his lips. He popped one in his mouth as well.

"Well come on no name lets get ya back to the camp. Got me a good meal tonight" he explained. I followed him, it was good not to feel alone all the time. I could get used to this. Also Daryl seemed like a cool enough guy. The more in stared the more attracted to him I was. Eh probably just the knight and shining armour thing. I looked away to observe the surroundings and to stop staring at him like an idiot. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw his eyes shift over to me as I'd he was inspecting me. Did he think I was a threat? Nah, surely some one like him wouldn't be threatened by me. I looked up to see him meet my eyes for a brief moment before he looked away hastily. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. I heard a groan and crunching of flesh and took off running to see what was on the other side of the bushes.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait yall. I had some technical issues -_-" **_

_**anyway Enjoy :D**_

Men from the camp were surrounding the walker and beat it to death as if it could feel it. I scoffed at their methods. One of the guys went to hold the walker down when I slammed my knife down in its head.

"Damn people gotta get its head, dont yall know nuthin'?" he grumbled

"Damn that was gonna be our dinner!" Daryl complained "think we can cut 'round it?" he suggested inspecting the meat. The woman in the camp shuddered.

"Wouldn't risk it" Shane commented crouching down to look at the meat.

"Damn shame" he muttered. "Oh well I still got these squirrels. EY MERLE!" he shouted walking back to the camp. "Come help me skin these squirrels 'ere!" he up to him to shout when rick walked over to him accompanied by Shane.

"Hey uh Daryl, can I talk to you for a sec?" Rick asked him.

Daryl turned to face him and gave him a suspicious look. "Who the hell are you?" he asked him accusingly. This Daryl was different from the one I met in the woods; it seemed almost as if he was threatened. I noted his change of behavior around groups of people. Everyone had made basically a circle around the tree men. It was almost like we were going to watch a boxing match.

"My name is Rick Grimes and I-" he began saying when Daryl cut him off.

"Aight Mr. Rick Grimes you got somethin' you wanna tell me?" He drawled out taking a step towards him.

"Alright Daryl I'm gonna need you to tone it down and stay calm while we tell you this" Shane said coolly.

"Are yall just gon' stand there and twiddle you thumbs or are ya gonna tell me whats got yer panties in a twist?" he asked harshly.

"Merle... he's not here" Shane admitted not even slightly stung by Daryl's demeaning words.

Daryl stiffened "Is he... is he uh dead?" he asked trying to maintain his composure.

"Well not exactly-" Rick moved onto explained.

"Well he's either dead or he ain't which is it?" HE asked furiously his voice raising.

"I don't know! We left him hand cuffed to a roof in Atlanta!" Rick Admitted causing Daryl to stop moving.

He pinched the badge of his nose and sighed, then proceeded to look back up at Rick. "So... yer tellin' me ya left my brother on a roof to rot!?" He exclaimed lunging at Rick. Shane had been expecting this because he quickly grabbed Daryl. The 2 men rustled slightly, but Shane had the upper hand by attacking him from behind and he proceeded to put him in a chokehold. A part of me wanted to help him, but I knew better and stayed in the shadows.

"Ey man chokeholds illegal" he said breathy as he tried to maneuver his way out of Shane's grip. He fails and goes slightly limp in Shane's arms.

"Are you done?" Shane asked him. He sounded a little wore out as well from rustling Daryl.

Daryl grunted in response and Shane let go of Daryl.

"It was my fault I had the key and I dropped it" T-dog admitted

"What ya couldn't pick it back up?" He asked his voice rough.

"... I dropped it down a drain" T-dog elaborated.

Daryl looked up at him incredulously and let out a dry chuckle.

"But I padlocked that door! No walkers can get in!" T-dog told him "He could still be alive!" T-dog reasoned with him.

Daryl stood up dusting off his ants grabbing his bow heading towards the vehicles.

"Where do you think you are going?" Shane asked him

"Where tha' fuck do ya thank?" He asked him his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Shane glared at his back, "Nu uh, not by yourself you are not. That is suicide!" he argued

"Rick will show you" Lori said, her voice was flat. Rick nodded

"I'll come with you. It's my fault" he told Daryl causing the little boy Carl to let out a sob. "I also dropped my guns there"

"DAD!" he complained "you just got back!" Carl said. Rick had a guilty look on his face but kept going.

"They were guns form the station Shane, good guns! And ammo!" He argued to Shane. Shane ran his fingers through his Black hair and sighed.

"Me too" T-dog joined in.

"Glenn you know the cities..." Rick reasoned causing Glenn to groan. I was still focused on the look on Carl's face. He looked broken. He just got his dad back and now he was going to have to worry all over again. My heart tore at the sight. If something happened to that boy's dad... I groaned mentally at myself as I made my next move.

I raised my hand causing a few people to look at me confused. Rick seemed to understand my gaze and nodded.

"Ok now that's 5" Rick reasoned.

"I don't need y'all! Especially not some mute to fuck it up!" he growled harshly causing my heard to sink. 'Some mute' kept rolling in my head. His eyes meet mine right after he said with a glare.

"You better keep your mouth shut! You're lucky she's even volunteering for this stupid stunt!" Shane argued angrily.

"Listen Shane it's my fault I need to go-" Rick tried to reason

"And what? Take half our man power with ya? Why you gotta risk your life for some douchebag like merle?" Shane asked him angrily.

"Hey watch your mouth" Daryl warned

"I know, I was. I meant what I said" Shane retorted.

While they were arguing I walked over to Lori taking off the satchel and handing it to Lori and Carol. They looked inside interested.

"What are these?" they asked

I gestured to the kids and their eyes widened. I motioned for them to try some.

"They safe?" Lori asked. I gave her my book and flipped to the page. She nodded and they both took some eagerly.

"That's great! God I can't remember the last time I had anything so sweet!" Carol chirped causing me to smile.

"These are really great uh... oh god I'm really embarrassed. We never got your name" Lori said face palming. I gave her a reassuring smile. On the inside I was tore up. I hate my name, it meant nothing to me. It's not who I am anymore. I smiled as I grabbed the stray crayon on the table and wrote 'Alex' on a piece of paper left untouched by the kids. It was perfect for me, it was simple.

"Alright Alex. It's nice to meet you" She said smiling grabbing my hand shaking it.

"Hey why don't you give these to the kids? I'm sure they'll love them! And it will help fill them up" Carol encouraged. I stiffened slightly; they wanted me to give the berries to them? I nodded anyway even though it terrified me to walk up to the small children.

Sophia looked up at me with her calm blue eyes. She smiled brightly causing me to smile back. I handed them the bag and gestured for them to eat. They obliged acting like they hadn't eaten in days and stuffed their faces.

"Ohmygoddisissogood!" Carl moaned his mouth full of them. I chuckled at him using the fabric of my shirt to clean his chin from the dripping berry juice. I used to want to be a teacher back before all this. I loved kids, but that didn't mean I wanted one of my own.

Carl's smile disappeared as he looked behind me. I saw Rick Standing there.

"Hey buddy I'm heading out now, I'll be back as soon as I can ok?" He told his son.

Carl nodded numbly not looking at his dad. Rick looked at Carl heartbroken but patted his head and looked to me giving me a nod and walked away.

I tapped Carl's shoulder and he looked up at me. I pointed to my eyes and then to his dad's disappearing figure and gave him a thumbs up. A small smile made its way across his face as he nodded to me. I rubbed his and Sophia's hair and walked away. I grabbed my 2 favorite knives and began walking towards the car. Shane stopped me on my way.

"Here, thought you might need this. Ya know just in case" he told me as he handed me a gun. I shook my head 'no'.

"Listen, I have 3 others. Keep everyone safe okay? Watch yourself" he insisted handing it to me. I nodded grabbing it from him. I felt a pair of eyes on the back of my head and turned to see Daryl standing against the truck staring at me but quickly looked away like nothing happened. I got in the car with Glenn, t-dog, Rick, and Daryl. The guys sat in the back while Rick and I sat in the front. While we drove I saw Rick's eyes shift to me a few times. The car was eerily quiet causing a type of tension you could cut with a knife. I looked out the window noticing the surroundings. The scenery was gorges, but it was stained by wandering bodies. I sighed in defeat as we rode to Atlanta.


End file.
